Last Christmas
by EXO Kkaebsong
Summary: Kesempatan kedua itu selalu ada. Manusia juga selalu mengharapkan kesempatan kedua bukan? Itu juga yang terjadi pada Oh Sehun. HUNHAN GS HERE! TYPOS! RNR!


LAST CHRISTMAS  
Every Christmas that always have their own story.

Author : Park KyungSoo  
Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt  
Cast :  
-EXO Oh Sehun  
-EXO Xi Luhan  
-EXO Kim JongIn  
-Byun Baekhyun  
-Park Chanyeol  
OC :  
-Reem Han Yoo  
Rating : T+  
Leght : OneShoot  
Pair : HunHan  
OTP : Baekyeol / ChanBaek  
Summary : Kesempatan ke-2 itu selalu ada, asalkan kau akan menggunakannya dengan baik dan dengan pemikiran yang benar benar matang. Jadi gunakanlah kesempatan yang ada itu dengan baik.  
Warning : GS, typo, OOC -maybe  
Disclaim : I just own the story  
Inspiration : Last Christmas - SHINee

Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun! Author bawa ff buat natalan ini! Semoga suka ne! RnR Juseyo gomawo!  
방합스니다 리드 들!  
이게 훈한 가우프 enjoy!

Author POV

Natal...  
Menggambarkan waktu yang indah bagi semua orang bukan? Oh jawabannya tentu saja.

Ya.. Mungkin, tapi ini hanya mungkin. Itu hanya berlaku bagi kalian, bukan bagi seorang Xi Luhan

Xi Luhan, seorang yeoja manis dan pintar, walaupun ia hanya memiliki seorang teman di sekolahnya, ya Byun Baekhyun. Oh ya satu lagi, ah tapi mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya akan perkataanku untuk kali ini. Seorang Xi Luhan memiliki kekasih bernama Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun. Seorang pria tampan, flower boy di sekolah mereka. Tapi kalian tahu? Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan kini tak jauh lebih baik dari pada hubungan sepihak. Mungkin jika kalian berada di posisi Luhan saat ini, mungkin kalian akan berfikir bahwa lebih baik menjalani hunbungan sepihak.

Memang mereka terlihat cocok dan romantis di depan semuanya, tapi jika kalian berada diposisi salah satu dari mereka yang disakiti? Aku rasa jika lebih baik memiliki perasaan cinta seorang diri, dan mengharapkan cinta itu datang walaupun hal itu mustahil dan hanya secercah harapan kosong.

Apa kalian tahu? Seorang Oh Sehun itu adalah seorang player yang sudah kelas kakap. Ia sering mengambil dan mencampakkan seorang yeoja, memberikan harapan palsu pada yeoja itu, dan saat yeoja itu bener benar masuk ke dalam pesonanya, maka ia akan langsung mencampakkan yeoja tersebut.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Xi Luhan. Kini bahkan hubungan mereka akan memasuki 5 tahun. Bayangkan, jika biasanya Sehun akan mencampkkan yeoja hanya dengan usia hubungan hanya mungkin paling lama 4 bulan.

Persetan dengan hal itu. Luhan menjadi merasa special, ia tak tahu jika sesutu -sering- terjadi di belakangnya. Ya...

Hubungan gelap seorang Oh Sehun dengan Reem Han Yoo.

Hey Luhan tak pernah mengetahui hal tersebut, oh ayolah, Oh Sehun tak sebodoh itu memberi tahukan hubungannya dengan Reem Han Yoo. Oh Sehun itu.. Katakan saja dia namja bodoh. Dulu, ia pernah berfikir, bahwa ia akan segera mencampakkan Luhan, tetapi itu dulu. Kau tahu? Tanpa Sehun sendiri sadari, sebenarnya ia telah terjerat masuk ke dalam cinta seorang Xi Luhan. Buktinya ia masih berhubungan dengan Luhan dengan usia hubungan yang akan memasuki 5 tahun. tTetapi ia tetap berfikir akan memiliki yeoja baru dan tetap akan mencampakkan seorang Xi Luhan.

Oh, ya, aku melupakan sesuatu...

'Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir bukan?'

Ya, mungkin ini hanya mungkin. Hal itu akan terjadi. Dan.. Sekedar info, bahwa Sehun itu merebut Reem Han Yoo dari sahabatnya Kim Jong In yang kini memiliki sebuah sangketa dengan Sehun, dan ia kini menjadi sahabat Luhan.

Kenapa?

Jika kalian bertanya 'Kenapa?', kenapa Kai memilih berada di sisi Luhan yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Oh Sehun yang berarti ia masih memiliki sebuah hubungan special dengan Oh Sehun? Kenapa?

Jawabannya adalah...

'Karena Kai tahu apa yang direncanakan dan di Lakukan Oh Sehun kepada Xi Luhan.'

Kai hanya membantu Baekhyun -sahabat Luhan- untuk menenangkan Luhan jika suatu hari Sehun benar benar membulatkan hatinya untuk mencampakkan Luhan. Kai masih ingat saat 'dulu' ia dan Sehun masih bersahabat, dan Sehun memberitahukan, bahwa ia akan segera mencampakkan Luhan tepat di Hari anniversary mereka, ya, tepat pada malam natal.

Dan hal itu, tanpa diketahui oleh Kai telah -sering- terjadi sebelumnya. Dan dengan kajamnya kini Sehun akan melakukan lagi... 3 hari, yah waktu yang cukup untuk menpersiapkan segalanya.

SKIP TIME

Tiga hari telah berlalu, dan kini tepat tanggal 25 Desember. Tepat 5 tahun hubungan Sehun dan Luahn telah terjalin. Ini juga berarti satu lagi...

Sebuah 'kejutan special' telah menanti seorang Xi Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan kini tengah berada di namsan tower, tentu saja dengan pengawasan 3 orang yang tak Sehun dan Luhan sadari. Ya! Kai, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun.

Kini mereka berjalan beberapa meter dibelakang Sehun dan Luhan.

Di lain sisi, terlihat Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis, sembari menggandeng lengan Sehun dengan ekspresi si empunyayang sangat datar dan dingin. Kalian tahu? Sehun tak pernah mau memasang ekspresi seperti tadi ketika ia bersama Luhan, ia memasang ekspresi seperti ini, karena ia sedang berfikir.

Mungkin setelah aku beritahu ini, kalian benar benar akan mengatakan bahwa ia -Sehun- itu bodoh. Kalian tahu? Ia sedang memikirkan kembali dan mengoreksi, apakah ia akan benar benar memutuskan Luhan? Kalian pasti bertanya, bukankah waktu itu keputusannya telah bulat? Oh ayolah Sehun itu tidak bodoh, ia tak mau mengambil resiko.

Tetapi Sehun tidak melakukannya dengan benar benar berfikir. Ia melakukan peran batin dengan mencari siapa pemenang antara ego dan hati.

Kujelaskan.

Di sisi hati, ia tentu memilih Luhan, karena ia merasa ia 'sedikit' hanya 'sedikit' -dan mungkin saja bisa bertambah- mencintai Luhan. Tetapi jika seperti itu image-nya akan turun dan berarti ia juga harus memutuskan sang kekasih gelap. Reem Han Yoo.

Di sisi lain, sisi sang ego, terus mempertahankan keputusan bulatnya untuk benar benar meninggalkan Luhan. Egonya selalu di utamakan dan menang. Itu adalah kebiasaan Sehun sebelumnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia harus benar benar berfikir, dan tidak dengan mudahnya memilih egonya.

Dan kini, Sehun telah menemukan jawabannya...

Ia memilih...

Ia akan...

Mengucapkan kata 'Happy Anniversery' kepada Luhan.

Ya, akhirnya Sehun memilih hatinya dan membiarkan egonya kalah untuk kali ini. Ia sadar bahwa ia benar benar mencintai Luhan, dan ia tak pernah menyukai Reem Han Yoo entahlah, mungkin ia bersama Reem Han Yoo hanya untuk bersenang senang saja mungkin?

SKIP TIME

Kini Sehun dan Luhan telah berada di puncak namsan tower. Sehun kini benar benar memperhatikan perasaannya. Ia tahu bahwa sekarang jantungnya tengah berdegup dengan cepatnya. Itu semakin membuktikan bahwa ia benar benar mencintai Luhan. Dan kini ia seratus persen yakin dengan pilihannya...

Mendahulukan perasaannya dan membuang egonya jauh jauh.

Kini Luhan mulai menatap Sehun intens sambil tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya. Sehun yang ditatapi seperti itu merasa jika sebentar lagi jantungnya akan benar benar copot.

Ia mulai memberanikan diri menatap Luhan. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Sehun benar benar terperangkap di dalam sana. Ia bahkan dapat menemukan bayangan dirinya dimata jernih sang yeoja. Ia dapat mengartikan sejuta kelembutan dan ketulusan terpancar indah dengan diiringi tatapan cinta yang mendalam dari mata berbinar yeoja-'nya' itu.

Perlahan dan tanpa sadar, Sehun semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan sambil dengan otomatisnya mata dari namja berkulit albino tersebut tertutup.

CHU

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan ekspresi yeoja itu terbelalak kaget. Perlahan Sehun mulai melumat lembut bibir itu. Tak mendapat tanggapan Sehun mulai menggigit bibir tersebut. "Akh" terdengar ringisan singkat dari lawannya dan membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Dengan cekatan, Sehun mulai melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik pencuri hatinya itu. Ia mulai mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam sana dengan teliti dan jeli. Dan tiba saatnya memulai pertarungan dengan lidah lain di dalam sana.

Tetesan saliva yang entah siapa sang empunya itu meluber di sisi bibir Luhan. Hey tunggu! Apakah kalian tak sadar jika sedari tadi Luhan menangis sambil terus mencoba menahan isakannya, Oh! Sepertinya Sehun tak tahu akan hal itu.

Mulai merasa kehabisan oksigen Luhan mendorong Sehun dan Sehun mengerti lalu melepaskan tautan mereka dengan -sangat- tidak rela.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Terdengar isakan sang yeoja di telinga Sehun. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Luhan terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Lu.. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lembut  
"Apakah.. Hiks... Apakah kau.. Hiks.. Akan meninggalkan ku seperti sebelumnya hiks.. Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan. Oh! Luhan benar benar polos!  
"Tidak, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengulangi kebodohanku itu! Aku benar benar bersumpah!" Ucap Sehun dengan begitu yakinnya.  
"Kau berjanji?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun dengan tampang polosnya.  
"Ne! Aku benar benar berjanji!" Jawab Sehun mantab  
"Baiklah. Aku percaya pada Sehun!"Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan penuh arti. Ia menyadari jika selama ini dia begitu bodoh. Selama ini dia begitu jahat pada Luhan yang benar benar mencintainya tanpa harus dibuktikan dengan perbuatan, dengan melihat matanya saja kalian akan dapat mengerti bahwa Luhan memang benar benar mencintai Sehun.

#Flashback On

Kini tanggal 25 Desember. Hari anniversery Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun mengajak Luhan pergi kenamsan ber dua.

Namsan

Sehun dan Luhan kini berada di puncak namsan tower. Menikmati pemandangn musim dingin di Seoul dari situ adalah pilihan yang bagus.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan berbisik lirih

"Saranghae" ucapnya  
"Nado" jawab Luhan sam bil menatap sehun yang tersenyum tipis padanya dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan

CHU

Kini, bibir Sehun berhasil menempel dengan sempurna di atas bibir Luhan. Mereka menutup mata untuk menikmati hal ini.

Satu detik kemudian, Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan dengan wajah empunya yang masih memerah. Sehun bersmirk.  
'Aku akan segera mencampakkanmu' ucapnya dalam hati

SKIP TIME

Kini tanggal 27 Desember. Dua hari semenjak insiden Sehun dan Luhan berciuman di namsan itu.

Sekarang Luhan telah berada di perpustakaan dan ia berniat membaca buku yang baru saja diambilnya itu. Perlahan, ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi perpustakaan.

Niat awalnya membaca, pupus sudah saat ia mendengar suara suara desahan. Luhan yang penasaran kemudian mendeati rak paling ujung ruangan perpustakaan yang memang sudak tidak digunakan.

Ia perlahan melirik ke dalam dan...

DEG!

Astaga! Itu Oh Sehun sedang berciuman dengan Reem Han Yoo. Luhan menangis dan tak sadar isakannya terdengar.

"Hiks.." Isak Luhan. Sehun yang merasa terganggu hendak membentak orang yang sudah berani mengganggu 'aktifitasnya' itu.  
"Ya! Siapa... I..tu.." Ujar sehun semakin pelan saat sadar siapa ya melihat kegiatannya.

Sehun terbelalak kaget dan Luhan sesegera mungkin langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan dan tanpa mengindahkan gerutuan pembaca lain di dalam perpustakaan.

Luhan berlari dan ia sampai di sini..

Atap Sekolah.

Ia menangis sejadi jadinya di sana sambil memukul mukul dadanya dengan sangat kencang, bisa didengar suara BUGH! BUGH! Saat ia memukuli dada kirinya itu.

Sehun sampai setelahnya. Ia merasa sakit saat melihat Luhan saat itu, ia datang menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk yeoja itu, lalu mengatakan bahwa ia hanya salah paham dengan hal tadi. Dan Luhan pun memberi kesempatan kedua untuk Sehun dan kini..

Sehun menggunakan kesempatannya itu dengan baik.

#Flashback Off

Itu adalah salah satu dari kisah Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, saranghae, i love you, wo ai ni.. Xiao Lu." Ucap Sehun tepat di telinga luhan, dan membuat sang empunya memerah.  
"Nado, nado saranghaeyo Oh Sehun." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis  
"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu!" Ucap Sehun dalam hati.  
_

Epilogue

"Xiao Lu, aku ingi bertanya!" Ucap Sehun  
"Ne, Sehunie?" Jawab Luhan  
"Mengapa Xiao Lu, apa alasan mu mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun  
"Aku mencintaimu karena kau manis, cantik, baik, pengertian, dan kau mencintaiku apa adanya" Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. Dan menjawab.  
"Aku mencintaimu, karena kau adalah kau Oh Sehunku yang aku cintai karena dirimu." Jawab Luhan. Sehun tersenyum manis, dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Luhan

5cm  
4cm  
3cm  
2cm

Dan...

"Ya apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak seseorang dan membuat Luhan menarik kepalanya menjauh dengan wajah memerah, dan Sehun yang mengutuki orang itu.

"Ya! Jangan mentang mentang kalian telah menikah dan berciuman dimana saja sesuka kalian!" Ucap orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Kai.

"Ya! Kau juga jangan ganggu aku, padahal tinggal 1cm lagi! Kkamjong! ARGGHH!" Ucap Sehun kemudian berteriak frustasi.

"Psst Sehun! Bukankah kau bisa menyerangnya sebanyak 69 ronde nanti malam?" Ucap Kai berbisik setelah itu bersmirk, dan Sehun ikut bersmirk.  
"Gomawo Kai!" Jawab Sehun sambil terus bersmirk dan menatap Luhan.  
"Kai, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik.  
"Ani."  
"Awas kau! Kuadukan pada JoonMyeon ahjushi dan KyungSoo ahjuma kau ! Supaya kau tak jadi dikawinkan/? Dengan Yixing jiejie!"Ucap Luhan.  
"MWO?! Andwae! Baiklah baiklah! Tanyakan saja pada suamimu itu!" Jawab Kai sambil ngedumel.  
"Sehunnie, kasih tahu ne!" Ujar Luhan sambil ber aegyo. Sehun bersmirk tanpa diketahui Luhan yang sibuk be aegyo ria, tapi ketahui oleh Kai. 'Mati aku' begitulah ucap kai dalam hati.

Sehun langsung merubah tampangnya menjadi memelas, yang cukup imut bagi Luhan, tapi menjijikkan bagi Kai.

"Hannie... Kai mengajakku menonton adegan NC BaekYeol bersamanya!" Ucap Sehun

"MWOO? KIM JONGIN MATI KAU!" Ucap Luhan dan.. Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sana bersama Chanyeol.

"UWA! AWAS KAU OH SEHUN! KYAA!" Kai berteriak lalu terjatuh saat luhan menjegal kakinya.

Pada akhirnya, semua natal adalah bahagia.

END

Haha Merry Christmas every one!

Mengecewakan ne? Mind to RnR?


End file.
